No tenias que hacerlo
by Sui-chan Hitachiin
Summary: Pensamientos de Prim de los sucesos ocurridos en el libro, desde la cosecha de los 74 juegos del hambre hasta las bombas, mi primer fic en este fandom, espero les guste Este fanfic participa en intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El Diente de León, para Melanie Clark


**Disclaimer: Los juegos del Hambre y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Suzanne Collins (si fueran míos, Finnick no se hubiera muerto y Gale mínimo estaría en la cárcel).**

** _Este fanfic participa en__ el Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león y es para Melanie Clark, espero te guste_**

— ¡Primrose Everdeen! —

No, debe haber un error, esa señora no pronunció mi nombre. Pero por más que trato de sacar esa idea de mi mente, más me doy cuenta que es real. Puedo notar como las miradas de todos empiezan a converger en mí, mientras múltiples susurros se escuchan a lo lejos. Empiezo a avanzar temblorosa mientras siento como el color escapa de mi cara, paso a paso me acerco al escenario mientras rememoro cada pesadilla y cada momento en que paso por mi mente esta posibilidad pero aún no podía creerlo, se veía tan lejano. Hasta que de pronto vuelvo a escuchar mi nombre, pero esta vez en forma de un grito desgarrador, eras tú

— ¡Prim! ¡Prim! — Volteo a ver como avanzas por entre las personas sin ningún impedimento, pero ya es tarde ya había llegado a los escalones, ya estaba prácticamente condenada cuando me tiraste tras de ti— ¡Me Presento voluntaria! ¡Me presento voluntaria como tributo! —

No, Dios, no tenías que hacerlo, no tenías que protegerme. Volteo a ver como hablan de algo mientras Effie, la señora del pelo rosa parece fascinada por esto, ¿es que no se da cuenta de lo que eso significa? Solo reacciono cuando ya vas a subir, te abrazo y grito, no puedo dejarte hacerlo, tu intentas librarte de mi mientras me pides que te suelte con una voz dura para disimular que por dentro quieres llorar, pero no me puedes engañar, no a mí, aún así tengo que soltarte cuando me jalan por detrás, es Gale, que te anima a subir mientras su semblante muestra tristeza, él te quiere, pero tú no te has dado cuenta. Tú sigues subiendo mientras yo forcejeo y pataleo en el aire, quiero ir a tu lado pero no puedo, no me dejan, solo hasta que siento los brazos de mamá alrededor mío me calmo y suelto todo el dolor que llevo dentro, no tenías que haberme salvado.

Esta es tal vez la última vez que te veré, no debería llorar pero no puedo evitarlo, apenas te veo con los brazos extendidos corro a ti y me subo en tu regazo, nos das instrucciones de que hacer ahora que no estarás, pero yo no quiero pensar en ello, eres fuerte y puedes cazar, nos han alimentado todo este tiempo, tienes que vivir, se que puedes y ahora más que me has prometido intentarlo

Es el día del desfile, hoy marca el comienzo de todo, estoy un poco ansiosa a decir verdad, ¿Cómo saldrás? ¿Qué habrán hecho esto año? ¿Podrás deslumbrar y ganar patrocinadores?, eso espero.

De pronto te veo, el carruaje negro tirado por caballos, los últimos en aparecer, el distrito menos importante, pero aún así destacas y como no si es imposible dejar de verte, te ves radiante con tu traje en llamas, tal vez debería llevarlas más a menudo o tal vez no, podría ser peligroso. Vas lanzando besos a la multitud, no lo puedo creer, ¿Dónde quedo es Katniss tímida y seria de diario?, no pareces tu, pero tal vez así es mejor, si así logras impresionar y conseguir patrocinadores, si así hay alguna esperanza, entonces se ella.

¡11! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Un once!, has tenido que estar fantástica ¿Qué habrás hecho?, seguro mostraste tus habilidades con el arco, porque eres más que sorprendente, estoy feliz, ni siquiera los profesionales tuvieron una calificación tan alta. Tu puedes hermana, se que puedes.

Y llego el día de la entrevista, es el último día en que ya no correrás peligro dentro de lo posible si consideramos en donde estas, pero aún así, después de esto, vas a la arena y tendré que verte combatir y ser herida sin que yo pueda hacer algo para ayudarte y todo porque te sacrificaste por mí. Salgo de mi ensoñación cuando te veo acercarte al escenario principal, nuevamente estas radiante, solo que ahora te muestras un poco dudosa al principio, no sabes abrirte con las personas que no conoces, ¿verdad, Katniss?, aún así logras salir airosa y parece ser que le agradas al público para luego ser nuevamente otra persona, esa niña encantadora que da vueltas mientras suelta risitas tontas, es increíble como ese sitio te ha cambiado. Pero aún así no olvidas a promesa que me hiciste, lo puedo notar en tu semblante cuando te preguntan por mí, ahora sé que trataras de cumplirla.

Cuando llega el tributo, que reconozco como el hijo del panadero, prácticamente no puedo ponerle mucha atención, es tu rival y eso es todo lo que me importa, hasta el momento en que el confiesa tus sentimientos por ti, mentiría si dijera que me sorprende lo que ha dicho, ya que en más de alguna ocasión he notado las miradas que él te dirige, mas tú no te has dado cuenta nuevamente, oh Katniss solo espero que no lo tomes a mal.

Ya no puedo soportarlo más, verte sufrir, ser herida constantemente y no poder ayudarte, no poder estar ahí para curar tus heridas, pero no puedo, soy inútil en estos momentos, lo único en lo que puedo ayudar es vendiendo los quesos que hago con la leche de Lady, a la pobre la he exigido más de la cuenta solo para poder juntar el dinero suficiente para poder ayudarte y que tu mentor compre algo que te sirva. Me he pasado las noches llorando al lado de mamá hasta que logro conciliar el sueño, ahora solo me consuela el saber que tienes como aliada a Rue, ella te ayudara seguramente con tus lesiones y con otras cosas.

Ya han sido varias las ocasiones en las que nos han venido a entrevistar a mí y a mama, nos preguntan que como nos sentimos, si estamos orgullosas de ti, entre otras cosas. Hemos tenido que fingir alegría y emoción frente a las cámaras, no es que no lo sienta, solo es que me molesta un poco su actitud, tú puedes morirte en cualquier momento, has sufrido y a ellos solo les importa la entretención y el espectáculo. Ni siquiera respetaron tu tristeza cuando murió Rue, ya que en menos de segundo salieron los comentarios acerca de ti y tu acto tan tierno y noble, hasta eso nos vinieron a preguntar, es increíble a veces el descaro de esta gente.

Y ahora que te has reunido con Peeta, parece que no abandonaran el distrito hasta que mueran, todo el asunto de su romance ha provocado un revuelo, ¿por qué lo haces?, ¿solo finges o en verdad sientes algo por él que no sea lástima?, hasta para evitar algún rumor con Gale, inventaron que es primo nuestro ¿lo puedes creer? Bueno a él parece no agradarle la situación, pero es comprensible, se nota que tiene fuerte sentimientos hacia ti, ojala todo termine bien.

¡Ganaste! ¡no lo puedo creer!¡Ganaste!, cumpliste tu promesa, volverás a casa y no solo eso pudiste traer a Peeta contigo, no lo puedo creer, parece que en verdad lo quieres, tal vez cuando llegues pueda sacarte alguna información, solo me queda esperar a que llegues en un par de días

Al parecer el asunto del romance no era cierto, ¡Ay Katniss! ¿Qué no te das cuenta de todo el daño que esto produce? Peeta sufre y tu también, sigues tratando de ser la misma de antes, esa persona valiente, esforzada y luchadora que siempre admire, los juegos te han cambiado, tienes pesadillas y el miedo se ha hecho presente en tu mirada. Y no solo en ti se puede apreciar el cambio, Peeta se ve igual a ti, pero supongo que es debido a que pasaron por lo mismo, ni siquiera puedo pensar como es el estar en una arena, todo el dolor y sufrimiento por el que pasaste y menos aún quiero imaginarme como estaría yo si no me hubieras salvado, lo más probable es que estuviera muerta.

También en el distrito se nota el cambio, no es por la comida que ha llegado o la alegría de que después de mucho tiempo tenemos un vencedor y no solo uno sino 2, es algo más, es esperanza Katniss, nos las has brindado con tus actos, la esperanza de algo mejor, de que podemos luchar.

Otra cosa que me he puesto a reflexionar es, si no quieres a Peeta, ¿Por qué sigues con esa farsa? ¿Por qué se comprometieron? ¿Por qué seguir con él asunto de la boda y no parar las cosas de una vez? ¿Es que acaso pasa algo? ¿Estás en peligro de nuevo?, tal vez a quien quieras de verdad sea Gale, eso explicaría el beso que le diste mientras él dormía en la sala luego de los latigazos, tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta, pero te vi, dime Katniss ¿a quién quieres de verdad?

¡No, no, no! ¡¿Por qué esto?! Dios, ahora que todo estaba relativamente bien, se supone que una vez has salido de los Juegos nunca vuelves a entrar, pero este maldito vasallaje ha llegado a cambiar las reglas, los tributos serán profesionales, lo que significa que tal vez ya no volverás. No, volverás, yo lo sé, no puedo permitirme llorar, debo permanecer fuerte ante todo, se que lo harás, confió en ti.

Todo ha sido un caos últimamente, primero, no pude despedirme de ti, segundo, todo el asunto de los vencedores me tiene muy tensa, igual que ha mama, y tampoco ayuda el no poder saber nada. Tercero, la calificación que obtuviste, si bien es lo más alto que podías conseguir significa más riesgo para ti, te van a tratar de eliminar lo más pronto posible. Por último, la gota que rebalsó el vaso, ¿Qué es eso de que estas embarazada? ¿Es otra mentira? ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste? ¿O es que no lo sabías? Sea lo que sea parece que no resultó para detener los juegos, ¿es que no tienen consideración por una mujer embarazada?, no quiero ni pensarlo.

Es oficial amas a Peeta, después todo los que han pasado en la arena, las risas, los gestos, los besos, sé que no es totalmente una actuación, solo que simplemente tú no te das cuenta, pero por sobre todo se pudo notar al ver cuánto sufriste al ver como Peeta casi se muere por culpa de ese campo de fuerza, el ver como llorabas y sufrías fue la prueba definitiva que necesitaba para saber que lo amabas.

Definitivamente, odio estos juegos, si bien es porque tuviste que volver a la arena cuando se supone que jamás lo harías de nuevo, el estar viendo como constantemente te enfrentas a la muerte lo hace mucho más terrible. No sé si es debido a que son profesionales o que tal vez simplemente los quieren muertos pero estas arenas han sido bastante sanguinarias, a cada momento un nuevo desafío a superar, la cantidad de mutos que han utilizado es impresionante y además todo lo que has tenido que luchar con los tributos de los distrito no ayuda a relajarme. Es ahora que estoy en frente del Edificio de Justicia junto a mamá viendo los Juegos cuanto más miedo siento y como no si la tributo del 6, Johanna creo, te a apuñalado en el brazo y sangras sin parar, no puedo soportar ver como de seguro morirás y me quedo en brazos de mamá con mi rostro ocultó en su pecho mientras lloro desconsoladamente. Solo cuánto escucho contenidos de sorpresa de la mayoría del Distrito y murmullos a lo lejos me atrevo a alzar la vista. De algún modo llegaste al árbol del Trueno, Beetee estaba herido, inconsciente, tú estás a su lado tratando de ayudarlo y mientras miras para todos lados y gritas el nombre de Peeta, luego de escuchar como el gritaba el tuyo a los lejos. Suena otro cañonazo, parece que intestas analizar algo, no lo sé, cuando de pronto tomas el cuchillo que tenía Beetee, ¿Hay alambre en el cuchillo?, ¿Qué paso?, no hay nadie que pueda responderme, sueltas el cable y los enrollas a una flecha para luego pararte y apuntar a algo, ¿Qué intentas hacer? No hay nadie, ¿o es a otra cosa la que quieres dar? Me temo que no lo sabré, pues apenas sueltas la flecha y se estrella contra algo, las pantallas se apagan.

El caos se produce en la plaza, la gente reclama, quiere saber qué es lo que ocurrió, pero de pronto aparecen los agentes de la paz, se ha decretado Toque de queda y todos vuelven a sus casas en silencio, todos temen al nuevo Jefe de los agentes y no quieren enfadarlo. Apenas llevamos unos minutos en casa cuando Gale aparece desesperado, dice que nos preparemos, que tenemos que salir ahora ya. Solo alcanzó tomar un par de cosas, cuando salimos corriendo en dirección a otras personas, trató de preguntar qué es lo que pasa, pero nadie me responde. De pronto se escucha un sonido de algo que se acerca, miro hacia el cielo y puedo notar a lo lejos unos aerodeslizadores y al parecer ese es el detonante para que la gente entrará en pánico y algunos corrieran hacia la carretera, solo que no alcanzaron a llegar, ya que estallaron en llamas antes de que se dieran cuenta, había empezado un bombardeo en el 12.

Apenas pasó eso la gente entró en histeria, algunos otros corrieron en otras direcciones, tratando de evitar el ser alcanzados por alguna explosión sin lograrlo, mientras que la mayoría fue guiada por Gale y otros mineros a la alambrada en dirección del bosque. Afortunadamente, no estaba electrificada y todas las personas pudieron pasar y escapar, no sé qué haremos ahora, hemos perdido nuestro hogar, el Distrito 12 ya no existe

Y cuando crees que la vida no puede darte más sorpresas, el Distrito 13 todavía existe, nos recogieron en un aerodeslizador en un claro del bosque. Al principio todos teníamos miedo de que fuera del Capitolio pero todo cambió apenas vimos el emblema del 13 y llegamos aquí. Nos han distribuido a todos en compartimentos y nos han dado horarios. Ha sido difícil en un principio pero uno se acostumbra. Lo mejor fue cuando nos pusieron a mamá y a mí en el Hospital aprovechando nuestro conocimiento como sanadoras del Distrito, solo que ella la pusieron como enfermera mientras que yo puedo irme perfeccionando y tal vez ser doctora, es increíble. Siempre voy a visitarte hermana, desde que llegaste hace un par de días, pero aún no despiertas, me pregunto cómo reaccionaras cuando te enteres lo que pasó en el distrito y que no está Peeta.

Duele el verte tan trastornada y fuera de ti, si bien has mejorado algo desde que despertaste aún no es suficiente, y me siento culpable, el trabajo en el Hospital ocupa una parte importante de mis días y no puedo estar continuamente contigo y ayudarte, puedo notar cuanto sufres por no estar con Peeta, cuando imaginas todas las cosas que pueden estar haciéndole en el Capitolio, tus pesadillas que cada vez parecen ser peores y yo solo puedo ofrecer escucharte y tratar de dar un consejo.

La guerra ha avanzado de forma prometedora para los rebeldes, si bien no me gusta la guerra y todo el dolor que implica, si es la única manera de poder ser libres y aspirar a una nación más justa, bienvenida sea. Es así como ahora que están cerca del Capitolio, te fuiste de misión con algunos soldados, entre ellos Gale y Peeta, no sé si sea peligroso que él vaya con todo eso de que te cree su enemiga gracias a la tortura que le hicieron mientras estaba encarcelado, solo espero que todo salga bien para que vuelvas a mi lado, pero si pudiera pedir algo sería que sea lo que sea que vayas a hacer Katniss, hazles pagar, por el Distrito, por Peeta, por todos, por mí.

¡Hurra! Me han llamado del Hospital, me han escogido junto con un pequeño grupo para ir al Capitolio e ir a ayudar a los rebeldes heridos, ojala pueda verte allá, solo que no en la Enfermería para curarte. Debo preparar todas las cosas que llevare, la ropa, artículos de aseo, lástima que Buttercup no pueda ir, pero como mamá tampoco ira ella se encargará de cuidarlo, ¡qué emoción! por fin podre conocer el Capitolio.

Rápido, tengo que ayudar, eso es todo lo que puedo pensar mientras me esfuerzo por avanzar más rápido, unos paracaídas explotaron en una aérea donde solo había niños muchos murieron pero algunos todavía están ahí sufriendo y quejándose mientras mueren lentamente debido a la gravedad de sus heridas. Me agachó para poder atender a un pequeño, tiene quemaduras importantes en su torso y cara, su pulso es débil, no sobrevivirá, solo era un niño, debo contenerme, tengo que ver a otro paciente. Mientras me paró me parece escuchar mi nombre y la voz se me hace familiar, giro para ver si es cierta mi sospecha, y era verdad, eres tú Katniss, te ves agotada física y mentalmente, trató de llamarte, pero el sonido de una explosión opaca el sonido de mi voz y el fuego me envuelve mientras la vida se escapa de mi cuerpo.

Si este era mi destino, si de todas formas iba a morir joven, tal vez no debías de haberte ofrecido por mí, no Katniss, no tenías que haberme salvado.

* * *

**Costo pero salió, ojala que te guste, a ti y a todos los que lo lean**

**No se olviden de dejar su review, su comentario es mi fomento a seguir escribiendo, cualquier reclamo, apoyo, crítica, felicitación es bienvenida.**

**Eso, un beso y que tengan unas Felices Fiestas.**

**Se despide, Sui-chan**


End file.
